Beautiful Song
by CoolerGirlOverload
Summary: Someone has dared to steal from Lord Sesshomaru, so he chases after the lowly thief who appears to be nothing more than a filthy human girl. Nonetheless he tries to kill her, only to realize that she is more than she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not feel the need to say that Inuyasha does not belong to me. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. Only the OC character is mine. **

**Chapter One  
><strong>

I had always found the wind comforting and relaxing when I was younger. It was like music to my ears when I would sit awake staring out my bedroom window in the middle of the night. It shook the land and made nature seem as if it were dancing to its enchanting song. My mother would become so angry upon finding me still awake, though as the years passed she became accustomed to it and would only roll her eyes. It was as if the wind was able to take all of my silly little problems away.

On this night, I did not find the wind so comforting. Its chill was making my body numb and there was very little I could do to remedy that. My clothes were practically rags, I wore no shoes on my throbbing feet, and all the running that I had done made my entire body ache. I could not remember how long I had been running for, but it felt like hours, maybe days. I had to stop soon, seeing as I did not even know where I was heading towards. But if I stopped running I would start thinking about what had made me start in the first place. I was sure I could still hear them following me, though in the back of my mind I knew that it was not possible. Simple folk like the ones from my village did not have horses to pursue me with, and humans could not run that long without pause. They would not have bothered to chase me for this long anyways, not for a lowly creature like myself.

With that thought in mind, I slowly came to a stop and instantly collapsed facedown onto the muddy ground. I did not have the strength to pick myself up and so continued to rest that way, glad that no one was around to see me in such a pathetic state.

Then the memories of the pass few days began flooding my mind again, as unwanted as they were. They had killed her… The dammed humans had killed her. After all she had done for them, after all the times she had risked her life because of them. They had loved her once, treasured her as the holly creature that she was. My mother had been the village miko, and had served them for many years, destroying any evil demon that dared to cross her path. But she had been too kind, too outspoken when it came to her values and believes. It was unheard of for a miko to not despise all demons, and she often spoke in their defence, knowing that not all of them were bad, despicable beings from hell. The villagers had decided to ignore her words, they always had. However, a sin like the one she committed they would not look pass. A miko such as her was tainted, was evil, all because she had fallen in love with a demon and bedded said demon. Of course, they had not found out about this occurrence for many years following. Not until a group of men from the village had stumbled upon a hanyou in the forest, near her mother's home. Upon first look, the girl did not bear any demonic resemblance; even her oddly coloured eyes could be brushed off as a mere human defect. But when one of the men became instantly infatuated with her, he decided that he would have her, even if it had to be by force. The girl refused him and when the men saw no other way they turned violent. A few seconds was all took for her to kill the first two that hit her. And a few seconds more for the other two men to realise that she was not human. They ran away in fright, yelling for the demon to stay away, which she did, too afraid of what she had just done. She had never killed anything before, not even the smallest of insects; she had never seen so much blood. It stained her kimono, her hands, and she could even feel it in her face.

My mother had found me in that state soon after, having had heard the screams of the men. I could see it in her face; her worst fears had become reality. The entire village would know about her precious daughter, and would kill them both for the crime the mother had committed. It was bad enough that a miko had mated with a demon, but to bear him a child as well?

She knew we had to run far away from that place, so we quickly went back to our cabin, packed up a bit of food, clothes and medicine and were on our way. But we never made it far. A crowd of villagers had gathered together in order to avenge their fallen members and had caught up with us almost as soon as we entered the forest. They did not like the fact that my mother was protecting the demon that killed their men, with the evidence of their deaths all over it. She tried to explain, even went so far as to declare that I was her daughter. They're shock and disgust could be smelled in the air. A heavy pause followed, but was quickly shattered when an arrow was released, piercing my mother through the heart. I hardly had time to think before more arrows came, and though I hated myself for it, my body commanded me to run. I knew her heart was not beating anymore, I knew she was dead. And so I ran, for what was probably days, trying, without success, to keep the pain far behind me.

It was not until I found myself collapsed on muddy ground that I noticed how exhausted I was. I feared that I wouldn't be able to move even if the mud tried to swallow me whole. But most of all, I noticed the absence of the most important person in my life. She was all I knew, and now she was dead. I allowed the tears to quietly spill, quickly followed by breathless sobs that shook my body and soul. I could not imagine life without my mother; she had always protected me and kept me from ever having to know the hardships of this life. Now I had to learn how to survive without her; her sacrifice would be worth nothing if I simply gave up and let myself die, though the thought was very tempting. My weeping eventually lulled me into a deep sleep, my body and mind gracefully welcoming the emptiness.

I awoke to the familiar songs of the many birds around the area, and for a moment I believed that I was back home, that the previous day had been nothing but a nightmare. But once I opened my eyes I realised that I had been sleeping in the mud instead of my futon. I let out a sigh as I rose, taking a look at my surroundings. Everything appeared much different than it had at night. The darkness and malice had been chased away by the sun's gentle, but powerful light. The forest was full of life, brighten and vibrant hues; it seemed so harmless. Of course, not everything is as it seems, and I could feel demons lurking in the shadows, attracted by the smell of blood but too cowardly to attack something that had the aura of a miko. They wouldn't be able to detect the demon side of me, something else that I could thank my mother for.

I stopped myself before I could start thinking about her again, making my mind concentrate on something else instead. I hadn't eaten in days, and though I could go much longer than a human without food, my body had become adjusted to having meals every day; I was starving. The problem was that I did not know how to acquire food for myself. I had never been taught to hunt, I only knew about medicinal herbs and not much else. Food at home had been provided by the villagers who offered their thanks with gifts of rice, vegetables, fruits and fish to my mother. We had never had a need to gather our own. I could not even recognise which berries were good for eating and which would kill you. Having had lived all my life in a small patch of land, I did not know much about the world. Perhaps mother had protected me too much, never letting me go too far from the hut. But perhaps she just didn't want her only child to know of the cruelties of the world; didn't want anyone to know of me. An offspring of a demon and a miko was not supposed to exist. How could the child possibly survive with both demon and holy blood running through her veins? She knew that if the more powerful demons knew of me, they would not hesitate to kill me, an abomination that could very possibly destroy them all. That is why she had placed the enchanted beads around my neck, to hide my demon scent and aura from any demon that got too close. But I could not imagine how anyone would think me a threat. I didn't even know how to fight like a demon, I only knew how to use my miko powers. Other than the fateful encounter with the men in the forest, I had never used my demon powers before. I had not been aware of what I was doing then, and I probably would not be able to do it again.

My stomach growled angrily as the smell of food struck my nose. My mouth instantly began to water in anticipation, and my body moved towards the smell as if on instinct. I must have walked for 10 minutes before I finally arrived at the source of the smell. I peeked from behind a nearby tree at the clearing before me. What first caught my eyes were the fish roasting by the campfire. I almost didn't notice the little girl by the far end of the clearing, crouched down and making what appeared to be a necklace of flowers. It wouldn't be hard to steal from her. Another added bonus was the white yukata hanging on the branch of a tree near to my hiding spot; it would be nice to get out of my ruined kimono. If I was quiet enough, I could sneak over to the tree, steal the yukata and then snatch the fish, and run off before the girl could notice. So I did just that, except that it didn't quite go as I had planned.

Taking the yukata had been easy enough. I was just about to make a grab for the fish when I heard a shrill and very obnoxious voice behind me scream, "Thief!" At the sound of the voice, the girl looked up and noticed me, letting out a scream of her own. I quickly grabbed the fish and run, just as I felt a soaring heat behind me. I jumped high into the air, higher than I even had before, hardly escaping the flames that had emerged so suddenly. Once I landed on the ground, I ran into forest as fast as my legs could carry me. I did not want to pick a fight with a demon, especially not one that could breathe fire. I could still hear their shouts as I ran, though thankfully they became fainter the further I went, so I knew that they would not give chase.

However, all my hope disappeared once I felt a very powerful aura coming towards me, a demonic aura. Had that fire demon given chase, just because I stole his fish? The aura was advancing extremely fast, and before I knew it I felt his demonic attack, scrambling out of the way fast enough to avoid a painful death. The power of the attack shook the land and knocked me to the ground, my entire body shaking from its sheer force. I had never felt anything like it, not even from my father when he was still around. This demon felt nothing like the fire demon; it was a lot more powerful, more dangerous.

I opened my eyes just as a figure began to emerge from all the debris flying around. The instant I saw him, I was paralyzed. As if it wasn't enough for this demon to reek of power, he had to look even more menacing than that. The iciness of his eyes said it all, and the way he carried himself, as if he knew he was the greatest power in all the land. He was quite beautiful though, with hair the color of moonlight and eyes like the sun. Maybe that's what had me paralyzed. And then he spoke, in his voice like silk that promised death.

"You dare steal from me."

As if in slow motion, I saw him lunge, claws pointed straight for my heart. My miko powers flared to life, putting up a barrier just as he was about to sink his green claws into me. _Poison? _This thing could kill me in an instant, I had to think of a way out of this; the barrier was not going to stay up forever. He didn't react to the barrier, pressing on it with his claws; I could feel it starting to break. Thinking of nothing else, I gathered all of the miko energy I could, and sent it out of the barrier and straight at him. I quickly got up and started to run again, leaving all that I had stolen behind, knowing that my attack would only buy be more time to hide from the beast.

I had not been running for long when I felt his presence coming closer again. My only escape would be the river that I could hear up ahead; I did not think the demon would chase me through water, not for a thief. But once I reached the river, I realised that it was an entire cliff's dive away. I stood at the edge, my hopelessness making my eyes water and my body shake. There was nowhere else to run, and if I dived down I would most likely die. Little did I know at the time, that hanyous could survive worse than that, and I was about to find out just how much worse.

I turned just in time to see him emerge from the trees, a gasp escaping my lips as I saw his claws turning green once again. In an instant those claws were wrapped around my neck, lifting me high into the air. The poison against my skin sizzled and moaned from the pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I couldn't believe my life was going to end like this, after everything my mother sacrificed for me. My life was flashing before my eyes, and thanks to the near death experience, I suddenly I knew how to save myself. I could hear her voice echoing through my head, at first thinking that she was coming to welcome me into the afterlife, but then realizing that it was but a memory. _"You are a very special little girl. But you have to promise me never to use that special power again, unless there is no other way to survive." _I remembered why she had said that, and why I had always loved the wind. The wind was free to sing, unlike me. I was two years old the first time I sang, and the results had been like nothing my mother had expected.

I saw the demon's cold expression change to one of shock once I began to sing, using what little air I had left. His claws let go of my neck as sparks surrounded his body, trapping him in the spot. Unfortunately, the minute he let go, my singing was replaced by a scream as I fell from the cliff and into the river below. I did not feel anything after my body crushed through the icy surface of the water, instantly losing consciousness from the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

From the very beginning, the day had promised nothing but endless frustrations and constant headaches. The tedious rain, which had started at night, had not stopped since. As a result, my clothes were uncomfortably wet, so I had been forced to hang them out to dry. I would have normally not bothered, and continued my journey regardless, but there was something else holding me back. I could smell sickness in the air, and Rin's constant sneezing confirmed my suspicions. Travelling would definitely cause her condition to worsen, and leaving an ill human in the incapable hands of Jaken was out of the question. I reasoned that a day of rest would not do much harm and so had announced that we would stay there until the following morning. Rin was all too happy with the idea, though the same could not be said about the imp. He had wined and complained until I shut him up with a mere look. I did have to give the toad credit for sensing my foul mood and knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

There was one main reason for my bad mood, though it shamed me to admit it. It was all because of a dream. Every time I allowed myself to sleep, the dream would come. I knew that for humans, dreams were but a reflection of their sub-consciousness and that for a chosen few, a window into what the future might bring. For demons, it was somewhat the same as the few, except that there was no 'might' about it. The demons who were unlucky enough to dream, dreamt whatever the fates decided to show them about their future, and they had chosen to 'grace' me with warnings. The dreams would always start with whispers amongst the darkness, and as the darkness faded the whispers would grow into decipherable words. The voices would speak of a being that could become more powerful than I, unless I killed it. If I did not, then it would become my undoing. The only clues they gave me as to the identity of the being was a woman's distant singing, which even in the dream seemed rather hypnotizing. And then there was its smell, quite vivid for a dream.

I found it very hard to believe that someone could defeat me, but regardless, I did not wish to take any chances. In my search for Naraku I had also been trying to search for the being's smell, and once I found it I would kill it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard Rin ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" I said, noting that she had not touched her food and that her cheeks were red. "Are you unwell?"

She simply nodded her head, certain sadness in her face as she looked to the ground. Without second thought, I rose from my sitting position on the ground and began to walk out of camp. "Jaken."

"Yes, mi-Lord?" the imp replied.

"Look after Rin," was all I said as I left.

Thankfully, I had quickly found the herbs I had set out to gather not too far from camp. I had also hoped to find something to kill along the way, perhaps a demon stupid enough to attack my person, just for me to find temporary relief from my mood. I was about to return when I heard Rin's scream and Jaken's shouts. In an instant I was back, quickly trying to decipher what had occurred, though Jaken did not waste any time in informing me. A human had stolen not only Rin's food but also my yukata. This was just the opportunity that I had been hoping, and so I wasted no time in giving chase.

In a matter of seconds, I had caught up with the human, sending a blast of energy towards it. When I came forth to inspect the kill, I noticed that thing had somehow evaded the attack and lived. It was covered in mud from head to toe and reeked of blood that was not its own. There was something very wrong about this human, but I did not know what nor did I want to find out.

"You dare steal from me," I said, just before lunging towards it, claws extended and anticipating its blood on my hands. But the satisfaction never came, as my claws came into contact with a barrier instead. So the human was either a miko or a very small priest. _Even better. _Just as I was about to break through its barrier, a wave of holly powers hit me in the chest, catching me off guard and momentarily stunning me. I was angered beyond belief that a human was able to put up a fight against me, holly powers or not. I wanted its death now more than ever, so I quickly followed after it again. I knew that it was trapped, running senselessly towards the cliff that I knew to be ahead. I would take much pleasure in slowly squeezing its neck until it snapped.

The human stood by the cliff, the sweet smell of fear and hopelessness emitting from it. It turned towards me just as my claws began to glow with poison. A moment later I had them wrapped around its neck, the poison sizzling and melting its skin away. It moaned in pain, and for a minute I almost let go, admiring its will for not screaming. Then something very odd happened; it began to sing. I recognised that voice from my dreams, though the hypnotising was not present this time. Pain coursed up my arm and an unknown force involuntarily made me let go of the human. The effect only lasted as long as its singing did, which stopped the minute it fell towards a certain death.

I had little doubt that this was the being my dreams had warned me about, but then I wondered how it had been so easy to kill it. That voice could not belong to a male, therefore the being was female. Why had the fates thought that a human female, even if it was a miko, had the power to kill me?

I had to make sure that she was dead.

I had been following the river's current for about an hour, growing frustrated at the lack of a body. I stopped in my tracks as the scent from my dreams suddenly hit my nose. I smirked in triumph, knowing that I was nearing the troublesome miko, whose sent had probably been diluted from the mud and blood covering her before; the water would have taken care of that.

I hid my aura, knowing that she would be able to sense it, and slowly approached under the cover of the forest. The river had flowed into a small, shallow lake, and standing in the middle of said lake was the source of the smell I had been tracking. The unsuspecting miko was facing away from me, the water reaching her hips as she calmly bathed. I was about to make my presence known when she turned and began to come out of the water, wearing nothing but prayer beads around her neck. Her long, black hair clung to her creamy white skin and I could not stop my traitorous eyes from tracing every curve upon it. I first took in the roundness of her hips followed by the curves of her small waist and flat belly, slowly moving up to her plump but perky breasts, and then continuing to the wounds my poison had left upon her long neck. If I had thought her body was alluring, I had clearly not seen her face yet. Her lips were sensuously full and of a natural pink, followed by a small nose and then finally her eyes, those big and sky-blue eyes that I could not stop looking at. Her eyes were full of sadness and pain, though her face did not show it. How could a human possess such beauty? Not once in my 300 years of life had I seen anything like her.

I allowed myself to indulge for a few moments more, knowing that sight such as this did not appear every day. The girl was much too pretty for a human, much more so than any demoness I had ever seen. _What a shame she has to die. _I released my aura and revelled in the look of fear that instantly watched over her face. Her eyes scanned the area, arms hugging around her body in an attempt to keep her nudity hidden. I stepped out of the forest, our eyes instantly meeting as a gasp escaped her lips. I moved as fast as my demon speed would allow, lifting her out of the water and pinning her against a tree at the other side of the lake; she barely had time to blink. My hand covered her mouth, claws digging into her flesh and causing her blood to spill. Her smell was even stronger up close, practically making me lose control. There were no words to properly describe it, she simply smelled of power…and woman.

She was trying to escape my grasp, her hands wrapping around to wrist in a feeble attempt to remove it from herself. I felt her miko powers rising, and let go only to backhand her across the cheek, sending her flying towards the ground. Her body shook as she held her cheek, looking small and pathetic as she continued to kneel there, facing away from me. I smelled her tears, and felt a pang of something I had never felt before; guilt, I assumed.

"P-please," came her small, melodic voice. It was nothing more than a whisper, raw and sore from my poison. "Please…don't kill me. I'll do anything."

How could this weak creature become more powerful than I? The fates must have been wrong. "And what could a filthy thief like yourself have to offer?" I challenged, though my resolve to end her life was slowly fading.

She turned her head towards me, hugging her arms around her chest. That same, annoying emotion swelled within me once again at the sight of her bloody lip and puncture marks on her face. "I… I could give you your arm back," she said, her voice trembling slightly as if afraid to speak.

_So she took notice of that, I see. _I found it hard to believe that a simple miko could harness power enough to accomplish such a task. But if she could, it would prove her to be quite an impressive creature. Perhaps powerful enough to achieve what Inuyasha's wench could not; purify Naraku to the depths of hell. She could be very useful in battle, and if she happens not to die in a fight against the half-breed, than I would end her myself.

"Very well, I will spare your life if you can re-grow my arm," I said, enjoying the look of shock in her face as she whipped her head up to look at me. "If you are trying to trick me and purify me instead, I assure you that it will not work. I will make your death very slow and painful."

"I swear it, I will not trick you," she replied, and I could detect no lie within her eyes.

After a long pause, I slowly knelt down to her level, sitting opposite her and noticing the very slight way in which her body shook. "Begin."

She hesitated momentarily before outstretching one arm towards my empty sleeve. She closed her eyes and immediately her hand began to glow a very light shade of blue. I first felt pain and growled, thinking that she meant to purify me after all. But then the pain combined with pressure and a growing sense of heaviness upon my left shoulder. I stared at her in wonder, her entire body now glowing. Once the glow faded, she opened her eyes to look at her work, mine following the same path. I raised the arm to my face, flexing my claws to test if it was truly there. She had actually done it. _Interesting. _

I was brought out of my wonderment by a loud thump upon the ground, my gaze meeting the unconscious form of the miko. Re-growing an entire arm had not been an easy feat; the process had drained her energy. Not wanting to waste any more time, I stood from the ground and gathered the girl in my arms. Flying to the skies, I threw her over one shoulder and began to make my way back to camp for what was sure to be an interesting welcome.


End file.
